The Legend of Zelda OoT: The lost Stage
Ich beginne damit, zu sagen, dass the Legend of Zelda meine Lieblingsspielreihe ist. Mein Favorit ist hierbei Ocarina of Time. Ich besitze fast alle Versionen: 3DS, Master Quest und die Virtual Console Version. Mir würde nur noch die N64 Version fehlen. Diese Version war mal in meinem Besitz, jedoch habe ich sie verkauft, als ich die Master Quest Version bekommen habe. Ich war etwas nostalgisch gestimmt, also schaute ich auf eBay nach den günstigsten Angeboten. Die günstigsten OoT Module, die ich fand, waren eine normale Kassette und eine goldenen Kassette, bei der goldenen Kassette hat sich jemand, wenn man dem Artikelfoto glauben schenken kann, die dumme Mühe gemacht hat, den Sticker von der Kassette zu entfernen. Ich entschied mich jedoch trotzdem für diese, einfach weil mir die Farbe besser gefiel und wenn es schon aufgrund einer solchen Schlamperei mit dem Sticker so billig war, warum nicht. Die Kassette kam nach einer Woche an. Ich startete voller Begeisterung das Spiel. Ich wusste natürlich, wo alles war, also konnte ich es auch sehr schnell durchspielen. Nachdem ich Barinade besiegt und den Zorasaphire erhalten habe, ging ich nach Schloss Hyrule, um weiterzuspielen. Hier wurde es etwas merkwürdig. Die Zwischensequenz spielte ab, wo Impa mit Zelda aus dem Schloss reitet und die Ocarina in den Graben wirft. Nachdem sie außer Reichweite waren, wurde jedoch zurück zu meinem Charakter geschnitten. Die Szene, wo Ganondorf aus dem Schloss geritten kommt und einen attackiert, wurde erst gar nicht abgespielt. Ich dachte nur, dass die Kassette etwas kaputt sei und ich kümmerte mich vorerst nicht sonderlich darum. Ich tauchte also in den Schlossgraben und holte die Ocarina heraus. Als ich die Ocarina in der Hand hielt, sagte der Text: "Du hast die Ocarina der Zeit erhalten. Dieses mächtige Artefakt liegt seit langer Zeit im Familienbesitz und wurde dir von Zelda überlassen. Es leuchtet in einem kraftvollen Licht." Also der Standardtext. Merkwürdig wurde es erst, als ich in der Zitadelle der Zeit ankam. Die Zwischensequenz spielte, bei der die Edelsteine auf dem Fels eine Linie formen. Die Tür öffnete sich, aber mit einer viel langsameren Geschwindigkeit, als üblich. Als ich in den Nebenraum ging, zog ich das Master Schwert aus dem Stein. Das Licht um mich herum, war aber nicht das übliche Blau, sondern ein dunkler Violett-Ton. Danach wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und es zeigte plötzlich Raurus Gesicht, mit schwarzen Augen. Seine Augenhöhlen sahen nicht ausgehöhlt aus. Seine Augen waren einfach nur pechschwarz. Eine Textbox erschien, in der stand:"Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast? Du hast uns sieben wieder erweckt. Und der Achte im Bunde wird dich töten, bevor es zu Ende geht. Finde fünf weitere und er wird dich töten." Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich machen sollte, als danach zu meinem, nun erwachsenen, Charakter auf der Hryule Steppe geschnitten wurde. Ich ging einfach den ganz normalen Ablauf nach. Also war das erste Ziel der Waldtempel. Der Weg dorthin war ganz normal. Erst als ich die Geister sah, wurde mir mulmig. Die Geister hatten deformierte, menschliche Gesichter, fast so wie bei den Skulltula-Menschen in Kakariko. Die Szene blieb für eine Minuten lang hängen, daher musste ich den scheußlichen Anblick dieser Gespenster ertragen. Danach teilten sie sich wieder in ihre Richtungen auf. Bis zum Bossraum war alles normal. Als ich mich in der Arena befand und die Szene spielte, bei der Link sich umdreht, wurde nicht zu Phantom Ganondorf geschnitten, sondern zu einem jungen Link. Dieser Link hing von einem Seil, was man deutlich sehen konnte, von der Decke, breit grinsend, mit schwarzen Augen. Das blaue Portal war neben ihm. Ich ging durch das Portal und ich sah Saria, ebenfalls mit schwarzen Augen, nur ohne Mund. Eine Textbox tauchte auf, in der nur stand: "Finde die anderen vier und er wird dich holen." Sie gab mir das Medaillon, so wie sie es auch im normalen Spiel getan hätte. Jedoch wurde dabei Sarias Kichern in Zeitraffer abgespielt. Ich ging also zum Feuertempel und was mir während des Spielens in diesem Tempel auffiel, war, das Darunia gar nicht anwesend war, wo er sonst hätte sein sollen. Auch tauchten nicht mal seine Textboxen auf, die einem Hinweise geben würde. Ich fragte mich dort die ganze Zeit, wo er war. Die Antwort bekam ich, als ich in die Arena des Bosses vordrang. In der Mitte lag Darunia, tot, mit vielen Wunden und Blut, das merkwürdig verpixelt aussah. Neben ihm war ein blaues Portal und als ich zurück in die Halle der Weisen kam, war dort niemand. Eine Textbox erschien, welche aussagte: "Noch drei an der Zahl und dann wirst du ihn erblicken." Im Wassertempel war schon etwas am Wasser merkwürdig. Es war dunkler als sonst. Daher konnte ich von unter dem Wasser nur mit etwas genauerem Blick was erkennen. Der Bossraum beinhaltete aber nicht Morpha im Becken, sondern ein aufgestapelter Haufen von toten Zoras, auf der sich sogar mein eigener Charakter bewegen konnte, als wäre es normaler Boden. Auf der linken Säule, stand Ruto, lächelnd und wieder mit schwarzen Augen. Das blaue Portal war neben ihr. Ich ging hinein und ich wurde von einem schwarzen Bildschirm begrüßt. Eine Textbox blendete wie immer ein, in der stand: "Zwei noch." Der Schattentempel war wieder normal, zum Glück, oder eher Unglück, da ich diesen Tempel am meisten hasste. Als ich in den Raum sprang, wo ich gegen Bongo Bongo kämpfen müsste, erhielt ich Schaden, als ich auf die Trommel fiel und blieb dann einfach am Boden liegen, ohne das sich mein Charakter aufrappelte oder etwas anderes tat. Plötzlich hängte sich das Spiel auf und schnitt zur Profilauswahl. Ich wählte mein Profil, klickte auf Ja und dann war da plötzlich Impas Gesicht, wieder mit diesen verdammten schwarzen Augen. Eine Textbox erschien in der: "Hol den letzten und du wirst sterben", stand. Der Geistertempel war ganz normal bis zu dem Punkt, als Kotake und Koume Naboru auf mich hetzten. Ihre Dialogbox wurde aber nicht angezeigt und sie hatten auch wieder diese schwarzen Augen. Als ich Naboru besiegt hatte, fiel sie einfach zu Boden und ein weiteres blaues Portal ploppte neben ihr auf. Als ich durchging, wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und ich hörte den Schrei eines Zombies. Dann schnitt es direkt zur Szene, wo Shiek zu Zelda wird. Allerdings kamen die Lichtpfeile von oben und nicht von unten. Dann erschien eine weiter Textbox, in der stand: "Er ist da." Danach wurde der Bildschirm wieder schwarz und ich hörte erneut den Schrei eines Zombies. Danach erschien ich in der Halle der Weisen. An Raurus Stelle stand nun ein Charaktermodel, welches ich nie in diesem Spiel gesehen hatte. Eine lange Person mit langem schwarzen Haar und schwarzen Augen, die bei ihm allerdings größer waren. Als ich zu ihm ging und ihn ansprach, sagte es nur: "Stirb." Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und ich hörte das Stöhnen von Link, wenn er im Spiel getötet wird. Als ich zu dem Spiel zurückkam, lag Link im Zentrum der Halle einfach da, wie im Schattentempel, liegend ohne ein Game Over. Ich wurde nach gut einer halben Minuten zu der Profilauswahl zurückbefördert. Mein Spielstand war nicht mehr da, aber dort war ein neuer, der einfach nur "Renne" hieß. Für einen Moment sah ich links neben mir aus meinen Augenwinkel diese merkwürdige Person aus dem Spiel, als ich aber meinen Kopf in die Richtung drehte, war dort niemand. Ich bekam Angst und bin einfach aus meiner Wohnung raus und einmal um die Stadt gerannt. Als ich nach dieser Panikreaktion zurück nach Hause kam, war die Konsole noch an. Auf meinem Fernseher war das Titelemblem des Spieles. Ganz gewöhnlich, aber auf der Kassette hat jemand etwas während meiner Abwesenheit mit rotem Filz draufgeschrieben: "Er wird dich töten, bevor es zu Ende geht" Ich lies mir von einem Kollegen einen Ocarina of Time Sticker machen, so wie er auch normal drauf war, klebte diesen auf eben jene Kassette und stellte diese als Sofort Kaufen Artikel auf Ebay hoch. Ich bin aber immer noch im Besitz einer der beiden Kassetten, ich weiß aber nicht mehr, welcher Artikel meiner war. Original (Übersetzer: Duskworld23) Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Zelda Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta